Pirena
Barbara Miguel (young Pirena) Andrea Julina (little Pirena) | | debut = Episode 1; Chapter 3 | death = Episode 144; Chapter 34 | revival = Episode 146 | final = }} Sang'gre of Lireo (formerly Hara Pirena of Lireo, later Hara Pirena of Hathoria) is the firstborn of the Diwata Queen Minea and of the Hathor King Hagorn, and the keeper of the Fire Gem. She is the fourth ruler, under the bloodline of King Bartimus, and the first Hara of New Hathoria. As the eldest daughter of the queen, Pirena considered the succession as her birthright. When she was denied this, she went to great lengths to achieve it. Appearance Since her childhood, Pirena had been wearing red attire, a color associated to Hathoria and the Fire Gem. Personality Pirena has a potential for kindness, but could also be unkind. From her Hathor lineage she inherited the desire to dominate, which was not helped by the fact that she was her mother's firstborn. As the firstborn daughter of the Queen of Lireo, Pirena deems herself superior to her sisters, and considers the throne her birthright. In her quest for power, she is ready to kill other diwatas to attain her objective. Because of this desire to dominate, she is assertive to her views, even to her own daughter, MiraEpisode 152. Pirena, just like her father, King Hagorn of Hathoria, can be hot-headed. Especially when her daughter, Mira, was harmed by Hara Avria of Etheria, using Cassiopea's body. She did not hesitate to choke Cassiopea and did not believe her explanation until Rama Ybrahim had to interveneEpisode 156. After receiving Minea's Letter from Gurna, Pirena became very remorseful, but she still doubts her capacity to be selfless just like her sister, Amihan. But she desires to make up from the mistakes that she committedEpisode 137Episode 138 Episode 139 . She seeks reconciliation with her daughter, Mira, but was rejected in different instance. Pirena decided to train her niece, Lira, in the art of combat to help in avenging the death of Queen Amihan. Pirena is surprised that she can become selfless just like her younger sister, Amihan. She willingly let go of her life for the sake of her daughter, Mira - leading the latter to be remorseful for hurting her own motherEpisode 144. Despite her return to her family, Pirena retained her short-tempered and surly demeanor but to a significantly lesser extent, being a strict, no-nonsense mentor to both Mira and Lira. Pirena also displayed a capacity for sarcasm. After many years, Pirena has been traumatized for all the evil she caused upon stealing the Fire Gem and betraying Lireo - causing her to be uneasy in claiming the Fire Gem once more. Hara Danaya advised Pirena that she needs to forgive herself for all the mistakes she didEpisode 151. Pirena is also a skeptic; she tends to question events when something doesn't feel right such Cassiopea's demeanor and the new palace of EtheriaEpisode 153. Upon meeting Azulan of the Punjabwe tribe, she is angry and disgusted at him at first due to their cultural differences towards the status about women, and especially his rough attitude, which Pirena thinks of him as a rude individual. However, she's being comforted by Azulan to set aside their differences when she is grieved for the death of her daughter Mira. This could lead her to become Azulan's love interest somehow. Being a mother, Pirena will do everything for Mira. She even considered Hagorn's offer in order for Mira's affliction to be lifted. History Early life Prior to Hathoria's campaign against the three other territories of Encantadia, Pirena was conceived by then-engaged couple Minea, a diwata, and Prince Hagorn of Hathoria. When the kingdom of Hathoria waged war on the three other kingdoms, Minea called their wedding off and chose to be the Queen of Lireo instead. Growing up at Lireo, Pirena had no knowledge of her paternal lineage. At a very young age, Pirena wanted her mother's love to be hers alone and thought that being the firstborn entitled her to be her mother's successor. This was only fueled when her nanny Gurna (Hagorn's spy) conditioned her mind to hate her sisters, particularly Amihan, making her believe her sister will be her biggest rival to the throne. Because of this, Pirena showed cruelty to Amihan whenever possible; one such example was during one of their combat training with General Aquil, where Pirena tossed a punching bag at Amihan. Aware of Pirena's hostile behavior, Minea insisted to her firstborn she loved her and her sisters equally, and while Pirena initially believed it was the case, Gurna managed to make Pirena believe the opposite. In an ambush by Hagorn, Pirena was captured by Agane, but when the chief Dama Ades hinted at Pirena being Hagorn's daughter (i.e. telling him Pirena was Minea's first daughter), Hagorn called off the attack and let them go. Contest for the succession When Minea announced that she would have to choose a successor through a contest, Pirena overconfidently told her sisters that nobody should succeed their mother except her, leading to a row with Danaya. Pirena's ego however was completely shattered when she overheard a conversation between her mother and Adamyan leader Imaw, with the former saying that under normal circumstances, Pirena would have been a practical choice, but Minea feared that her Hathor lineage, which was still unknown to Pirena, would turn Lireo for the worse; and for Pirena's sake, the queen hoped that any of her other daughters be her successor. Gravely offended, Pirena moped in her bedroom, but Gurna insisted that this should further fuel her desire to be queen and earn her mother's respect. At the contest, Imaw introduced a mysterious female warrior who "holds the key to the power of all Encantadia" and whosoever succeeded in getting the key would become the new queen. After Alena and Danaya were defeated, an impatient Pirena joins Amihan during the latter's turn. During the skirmish, Pirena accidentally kicks Amihan off to the palace's wall, but Pirena gets hold of her. However, she remembered Gurna's words about Amihan being her greatest competitor and she releases her to her doom. The mystery warrior, secretly Minea herself (she used the Fire Gem to change her appearance), saves Amihan. Amihan realized that the warrior was indeed her mother, because despite her change of appearance, her knowledge of her daughters' abilities and motherly care were still obvious. Upon Amihan's rescue, Pirena took the key from Minea (still shapeshifted) and returned to the throne room. The queen, however, revealed that the contest was a riddle, and the literal key was only a decoy. The "key" actually referred to was the queen herself, being the keeper of the four elemental gems, the keys to the power of all Encantadia. With Amihan being able to deduce the identity of the mysterious opponent, she was declared the winner and the successor, to Alena and Danaya's gladness, but to Pirena's chagrin. The firstborn refused to accept Amihan's victory and accused her mother of rigging the contest against her. Despite Minea insisting the contest was handled fairly, Pirena did not believe her, which caused Pirena to challenge her mother in a duel. If Minea wins, Pirena would accept Amihan's victory; otherwise, Minea would declare Pirena as queen instead. Minea begrudgingly accepted, but remained on the defense for much of their duel, much to Pirena's ire, taunting her mother to attack her. Minea said she did not wish to harm her own child, after which a disgruntled Pirena launched a fatal blow. Alena, Danaya and Amihan intervened and defended their mother. Feeling betrayed, Pirena walked out. Theft of the Fire Gem Gurna chased Pirena to her bedroom and suggested that she steal the elemental gems to get even with her mother. With the help of Gurna's powder that induces sleep and amnesia, Pirena snuck in the royal treasury where the powerful jewels were kept when not in use. Pirena tried to steal all four, but the gems of water, earth and air refused to submit. The Fire Gem, recognizing Pirena as a descendant of the gem's original owner, King Arvak of Hathoria, heeded to her command. With the soldiers starting to waking up, Pirena sought help from the Fire Gem to help her escape, and she was transformed to Aquil. Disguised as the Diwata army chief, Pirena tricked the already-awake soldiers and Ades that the gems are complete and safe. Her ruse was quickly discovered, but it was too late as she already left the palace undetected. Pirena proceeded to Hathoria to join forces with King Hagorn; and as a gift, she presented to him the Fire Gem, which the Hathors originally owned. However, the king returned the gem to his daughter, believing that the gem will be safer in her possession as her sisters will not hurt her. Despite not being able to kill Amihan, Hagorn lauded his new general for her ferocity in battle. Mira switched with Lira Gurna informs the Hathors that the diwatas desire Amihan to have an heir. Since having an heir pushes her farther back in the succession, Pirena plotted to have a child of her own. she puts a Lirean soldier to sleep and seduces him in his dream. After obtaining what she wanted, she kills the Lirean soldier to keep the secret. The child was conceived at the same night as Amihan's. When Hagorn saw Pirena's symbol of pregnancy, Pirena said it was all part of her plans. Pirena gave birth to a daughter. Hagorn was pleased by the infant, whom he named Mira. Pirena praised the name, but regrets that the child cannot use it. Though Hagorn was disappointed, Pirena said she would proceed with her plans. Ades was about to deliver Minea's last letter to Pirena. However, Gurna learned of this task and volunteered to do it herself. When Gurna reported Minea's death in Hathoria, Pirena slaps her for mocking it. Pirena wept when she remembered her rift with her mother. Gurna apologized to Pirena. When Pirena asked if her mother had any message for her, Gurna lied. Pirena accompanied her back to Lireo. Pirena knelt before her sisters to plead forgiveness and reconciliation. For her treason she was almost executed twice by Hitano and Danaya, but Amihan and Alena intervened. Amihan ordered Muros to publicly restore Pirena's status as a Sang'gre. Amihan demanded the Fire Gem as a proof of her sincerity, so Pirena complied. It was revealed that Pirena had anticipated this move. Gurna assisted Pirena in switching Mira with Lira, the daughter of Amihan. She cast a spell upon Mira so that she would resemble Lira in infancy. Pirena took Lira in the forest. She was seen by Muyak. When a barrier protected Lira from Pirena's attack, Muyak deduced that it was Lira, for she was present when Danaya blessed the child with protection. After stealing the key of Asnamon, she took Lira to the human world. Muyak followed and confronted her. Acting quickly, she returned to Encantadia and closed the portal, sealing Muyak and Lira in the human world. Mira's youth Pirena later had an altercation with Danaya when Danaya hinted that she had a hand in their mother's murder. Pirena denied it, and the issue subsided when Alena entered the room crying. Pirena returned the Key of Asnamon back in their mother's room. She successfully explained her presence there when Amihan arrived. Ades later noticed the key, which Amihan opted to keep. Pirena trained the young Mira in arms. Pirena had a close relationship Mira, though she did not reveal that she was her mother. Whenever Amihan and Mira bond, Pirena would try her best to suppress her annoyance. Pirena gave Mira many gifts on her banyuhay, and was pleased by her performance. Gurna reported that Amihan had dreamt of a different daughter, and counseled Pirena to make sure that Lira is dead. Pirena said it would be of no use, as Lira cannot return anyway. Some time later, Gurna reported that Amihan had begun doubting Mira's identity, because she does not feel a strong connection. Pirena guilts Amihan for subordinating her motherly duties to her queenly duties. As a result, Amihan said she would love Mira completely from then on. Pirena coaches Mira to please her mother, so that Amihan would no longer seek to have other children. Pirena says this would spare Mira from what she had experienced. Hagorn became restless and demanded that Pirena tell him when they would execute their plans. Pirena told him they should wait until Mira had grown up. When Hagorn was angered by this, Pirena told him he could attack if he wanted, but she will side with her sisters as long as Mira is still young. She reminds him that with the gems in Lireo's possession, he cannot hope to win. Re-acquisition of the Fire Gem Gurna later learns that Ybarro, Alena's lover, was the father of Lira. Pirena said she could make use of this knowledge. During a training session with Danaya and Alena, where she was able to match their combined powers, Amihan tells Alena of Ybarro's death, which caused her much grief. Amihan later made a charter granting lands to the mandirigmas, with Pirena as the witness. Pirena said it was Amihan's reparation for her wrongs, and then revealed her knowledge about Ybarro, Alena, Amihan and Lira. Amihan, expecting malice from Pirena, explained everything. Pirena, however, told her there was no need to explain. When Amihan said she was ready to tell Alena everything, Pirena counseled that they keep it a secret, as Ybarro is now dead anyway. Amihan later visited Pirena and restored the Fire Gem, as a sign of her trust. The queen was still uncertain about keeping the secret from Alena, but Pirena assured her it was the right thing to do. When Amihan had left, Pirena smiled at her triumph. Pirena, Alena and Danaya returned to Lireo after some time of absence. Pirena reported that the realm is in peace. When Amihan was worried about the reports on lost Encantados, Danaya blamed the Hathors. Pirena countered that the Hathors had been pacified, and they should not waste their time looking for people who do not want to be found. Alena was irritated by this and volunteered to lead the search party. Pirena watched Mira soften up to Banak and Nakba. Pirena was annoyed and counseled her not to be swayed by such creatures if she wanted to be queen of Encantadia. Death and Resurrection Pirena, together with her sisters Amihan and Danaya, proceeded to Hathoria in order to rescue Mira from Hagorn. Hagorn attempted to kill Mira but Pirena was able to wound him. Hagorn attempted to bargain his life with Pirena by surrendering the two gems he has in exchange that the Diwatas to spare his life. Pirena seemed to accede to his request but she stabbed him afterwards causing his death. Due to openly fighting her father, the curse was put into effect, causing Pirena to slowly die. Before her death, she revealed to Mira and Danaya about her agreement with Ether and was surprised that she can be selfless after all. Mira asked for forgiveness in being aloof with her, Pirena said Mira did not to ask forgiveness because nothing is more selfless that to die for her. Pirena was able to touch Mira's face before surrendering from the curse of Ether. However, she became alive again after Bathalang Emre forced Bathalumang Ether to rescind and reverse her agreement with Pirena. Pirena was able to receive the affection from her own daughter that she craved for so long. Ascension as Hara of Hathoria After the coronation of her youngest sister, Danaya, as the sixth Hara of Lireo. She decided to rebuild Hathoria, together with her daughter Mira, which is also an attempt to resist the temptation of power that consumed her long before. Due to leading the restoration efforts, she was eventually crowned as first Hara and the fourth ruler of Hathoria, being the eldest child of Rama Hagorn of Hathoria. After many years, Pirena celebrated the promotion of her daughter as a Sang'gre. She promised that she will strengthen Hathor relations with the other kingdoms and territories of Encantadia. During the celebration, she noticed the absence of Cassiopea which is very strange in her belief. She brought Alena with her in order to look for Cassiopea in her abode but she was not seen. Return of Etheria Danaya, Alena, and Pirena attempted to find Cassiopea and they were able to be in the secret graveyard of the late Hara Avria of Etheria. In there, she saw "Cassiopea" who told her that she fears of coming back from her old ways. This caused her to be bewildered about Cassiopea. Few days later, "Cassiopea" visited the Royal Palace of Lireo asking the two Haras to surrender the Mother Gem to her much to the shock of Pirena. But after Lira and Mira was able to reveal that Cassiopea might be a fake, especially after attempting to kill them, Pirena proceeded to Etheria with rage due to her daughter being harmed. "Cassiopea" asked what are they doing again at the Palace of Etheria and told them it's possible a shapeshifting entity might have copied her. Pirena dismissed this since, as far as she is concerned, she is the only one who has the power to shape-shift. Pirena decided to investigate if this "Cassiopea" is the real one by taking Mira form but pretending to be Lira - since the real Cassiopea must be aware of the identities of the two granddaughters of Minea. "Cassiopea" took the bait and she was not aware that she was talking to "Mira." Pirena immediately reported this to the Konseho causing the three kingdoms to prepare for war immediately. After the real Cassiopea revealed of Avria's possible return, Pirena proposed to destroy the sarcophagus where Avria's remains are placed before she becomes fully resurrected. Pirena dueled Andora which she initially mocked being like Agane. Pirena, together with Alena and Ybrahim, dueled the real Avria after the latter attempted to kill Lira. Pirena became more concerned with Lira and Mira after the gem symbols seem not to pick them for now. Because of this Pirena gave consent to Lira and Mira to do heroic deeds that they may be chosen by the gem symbols. Ariana entered Lireo with the Air Gem symbol, she met Azulan whom she clearly detested due to his cocky attitude. She challenged Azulan to a duel but was almost soundly defeated due to his prowess in battle; Pirena, being annoyed, attempted to use the Fire Gem against him but Imaw intervened. After the Fire Gem chose Deshna to become its new master, this disappointed Mira which erupted into a slight conflict. Pirena only wanted the gem symbols to choose them but Alena reminded her the legacy of Minea about the heart. Pirena decided to follow Minea's words. Finding out that the Water Gem chose Mira, Pirena became very proud and apologized to the new gem keepers for her attitude. By their completion, Pirena proposed that five of them could train one each on how to handle a gem, but due to constraints she immediately proposed that Encantadia recognize Etheria diplomatically. She proceeded to Etheria, together with Mashna Muros and Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro, to present their proposal to Hara Avria; but their arrival almost started a conflict after Avria's implying that Encantadia fears her power. After Avria seemed to accept the proposed truce, Danaya prepared a feast in honor of Etheria. But after the poisoning incident, Pirena thought Avria might be responsible especially she is the most skeptic in Avria's motives to agree with the truce. Pirena investigated once more by infiltrating Etheria where her speculation were confirmed by Asval. Pirena immediately reported this to "Danaya" who told her that only the two of them should know about this. It was later revealed that this Danaya is actually Avria. Pirena was in the send-off of Mira in Capade where she blessed her at the sacred funeral mound of Hathoria. Pirena did not like Mira adopting Lira's speaking habits. Back in Lireo, she confronted Azulan asserting the fact that men and women are equal in Encantadia and proceeded to slap him again for his cockiness; Azulan reminded her of the promise he made that once Pirena slaps her once more, he will kiss her. Azulan seem to almost kiss her but decided to restrain himself and requested Pirena to respect him and their culture since Ariana is the only family member he has left. After the gem masters went to Capade, Pirena suddenly missed the noisiness of Mira and Lira in the Royal Palace of Lireo. Pirena was surprised that Danaya still sees Aquil despite his banishment. She counselled that Danaya should be more careful given that they don't know Avria and what she can do. Pirena attempted to find Danaya after being gone for a long time, she commanded the Lirean soldiers to be more vigilant in their watch as she added protection to Lireo by stating no Etherian can enter their realm without her knowledge nor consent. Pirena was able to find "Danaya" but was skeptic after the latter was not able to enter the protection she provided. She ordered the soldiers to prepare and she asked "Danaya" who she really is and prove herself by entering the barrier once more. Avria casted an incantation on her so that she will lose her consciousness. As she attempted to erase her memories, Pirena's mind was strong enough to backfire on Avria resulting a part of her skin to be charred. Abilities Powers As a Sang'gre, Pirena has the ivictus ability (teleportation/invisibility). This ability has some limitations. Pirena acquired the power to manipulate fire by virtue of the Fire Gem. *She can turn all Encantadia into darkness *She could bring eternal winter by depriving them of warmth The Fire Gem also grants the power to shape-shift. Even without using the Fire Gem, she could shape-shift. She could not maintain the transformation when unconscious.Episode 114 She uses the Water Gem, which was stolen from Alena, to erase her sister's memories while disguising as Emre. Ether granted Pirena the power to melt things with her hands, which is an alternative to Fire Gem, and also acquired her new Etherian-like combat armor. However, when using this power against Hagorn and Ether, this may lead to Pirena's demise as a curse.Episode 103 This curse was later revoked by Ether (on Emre's orders), resulting in Pirena's revival. Pirena also has telepathic abilities.Episode 157 Other skills Being a daughter of the former King Hagorn of Hathoria, Pirena inherited his shrewdness and intellect. She assisted her father in toppling down Lireo and her sister, Hara Amihan. Her intellect and knowledge of court intrigue was able benefit her selfish ends without the knowledge of Hara Amihan until it was too late. She used her shrewdness in order to unmask "Cassiopea" because Avria has no knowledge on the names and identities of Minea's two granddaughters, Sang'gre Lira and Sang'gre Mira. Weaponry Pirena brandishes twin blades Alab and Silab which can be conjoined as a single broadsword called Siklab.Encantadia, Episode 13 This weapon was created by Hathoria when the kingdom was still in friendly terms with Lireo. Relatives Paternal family Maternal family Trivia * Despite having a short hair, Glaiza is using a hair extension when she plays the role of Pirena to cover the tattoo on her nape. However, her tattoos on her wrist and right waist are still visible when she wears her dress and armor, respectively. * Kylie Padilla has originally auditioned for the role of Pirena before it went to Glaiza de Castro, while the Amihan role eventually went to Padilla. * Based on Episode 128 and 129, Pirena seems to gradually trust Lira lamenting if only Mira will have the same heart as hers. It is interesting to note that despite Pirena can abuse Lira's goodness with her in order to threaten Amihan, she did not do so as pointed out by Lira. * Lira deems her Ashti Pirena as more frightening than Bathalumang Ether.Episode 148 * Pirena's favorite food is paneya much to Lira's amusement. Her favorite drink is red wine which is often seen in some episodes. Version differences * Pirena was played by Sunshine Dizon in 2005-2006 series. * In the original series: ** the rival of Sang'gre Pirena of LireoThough Pirena is a Sang'gre of Lireo, she was the acting leader of Hathoria but not as Hara (or queen) in the original series. is Hera Andora of Sensa due to their sheer intelligence and knowledge of manipulation and court intrigue. ** Pirena becomes an acting leader of Hathoria but not established as its queen before Hagorn's resurrection made by Ether. ** Pirena has no other half-siblings in the side of her father Hagorn. ** Pirena has somehow become much close to her niece Sang'gre Lira of Lireo after Gurna's death. ** Pirena learned about Gurna's treachery through the Balintataw of Imaw. * Pirena's very first appearance before the original Encantadia series was in Mulawin 2004 series, in which she was one of the prominent allies of Lord Ravenum of Halconia, and one of the enemies of the Mulawins. Her appearance was a fiery wisp covered with smoke. ** In Mulawin the Movie, Pirena, holding Alena as hostage, forced Ybrahim to pass the Gintong Binhi to her, and she used it to revive Ravenum in order to sought chaos against the Mulawins. She had disguised as Mulagat, son of Habagat and Linang, in order to trick Aguiluz and Alwina in to bringing them to Ravenum before she had left the scene. References Category:Main character Category:Queens Category:Queen of Lireo Category:Queen of Hathoria